


Dancing *King*

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69, Bottom Song Mingi, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Some kissing, Top Jeong Yunho, blowjob, princess mingi, this ones pretty tame ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Mingi walks into the dancing room while Yunho is dancing. They play around.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Dancing *King*

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my good friend jessy for editing this. <333
> 
> title comes from dancing queen by abba but that has nothing to do with the story

Mingi walked into the hallway, immediately hearing muffled music from the end of the hall. He made his way to the end of the hall. He had always liked dancing with others. He enjoyed the look of being in-sync with another person. 

He got to the end of the hall and quietly opened the door. "Love talk" by Wayv filled the hallway and Mingi thought he could feel the floors shake due to the music. When he finally caught sight of who was in the room, his face flushed and his eyes went wide. In the middle of the room, grinding on the floor, was his boyfriend, Yunho. The older didn't seem to notice him, which was normal. Yunho liked to dance freestyle with his eyes closed most times, allow himself to let his body flow to the music. And apparently, his body felt the need to allow him to grind on the floor of the dance studio. 

Mingi thought that he should wait until the dance was done to get Yunho's attention. He closed the door, trying to make it quiet, but the brunettes head still turned to see who the intruder was. After seeing Mingi stand there, embarrassment evident by his cheeks, he got up, still flowing to the second verse of the song, and started to move towards the younger. Mingi backed up, until he was pressed in between the wall and Yunho. Yunho leaned in and dragged his lips from the middle of Mingi's to the end of his jawline, then bit his earlobe. 

Despite Yunho literally not even touching him, he felt himself grow half-hard. He just hoped that Yunho didn't look down and FUCK. Yunho looked down and smirked at the half-hard Mingi that was presented to him. He heard the prechorus start and decided to tease the younger further. He pushed his body against the younger, putting on his seductive face and looking into the younger eyes. The chorus started and Yunho began to grind on the younger, starting with light grinds but soon after Mingi started to reciprocate, it turned into a hot and sweaty mess. With his hands on the younger's waist, he pulled his lover impossibly closer and put a thigh in between the younger's legs. The younger moaned at the action and put his hands in Yunho's hair, bringing their mouths together in a heated, messy kiss. 

Yunho wasted no time in pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth, inspecting it and exploring every inch of the wet cavern. Eventually, the two pulled away. Mingi focused on catching his breath while the older trailed his lips down the younger's neck, leaving behind small marks that would hopefully be gone by the next day. As much as both of them would love to have hickies spreading across their neck, it would be really unprofessional and they had a vlive tomorrow and couldn't look odd to the fans. Yunho's little marks could be gone by the end of the night, so it was okay. 

While continuing down Mingi's neck with his mouth, Yunho's hands trailed down the youngers waist, one landing on his hips and the other stopping at his ass. He punshed the younger down onto his thigh while squeezing the youngers ass, making a moan erupt form the youngers mouth. The brunette continued his ministrations until the younger started to grind down on his own, allowing the older to move his hands back to the pink-haired boy's hips. The younger threw his head back at the friction, grinding harder into his boyfriend's thigh. The older pulled his head out of the younger's neck and stared into his eyes, noticing the way the younger's face turned a cute shade of pink at the actions they were continuing. The older leaned his face in and pressed his lips against the others, keeping a hold of her eye contact. 

"You look so pretty Mingi. My pretty princess, grinding on my thigh so nicely. I would love to see you come like this baby, but I have other plans for you." The younger shivered in excitement at the older's words. The older quickly got them both undressed and laid himself on the floor, motioning for the younger to do the same. The younger got onto his knees next to the older and waited for instructions on what to do. The older smiled at the younger's cuteness before mandhandling him so his dick was in front of the youngers face and the younger's ass was in front of his face. 

The younger immediately took the older's cock into his mouth to about halfway down, using his hand to cover the rest. He continued to take the brunette's cock further and further until the whole cock was in his mouth and against the back of his throat. The younger swallowed around the cock and started to bob his head up and down. While the younger continued his fun on his lover's cock, the brunette started to lick around the rim of the youngers hole. He licked around for a few minutes until finally inserting his tongue into the hole. He pushed in and out at a steady rhythm, the moans from the younger shot up his cock and a warm feeling started in the pit of the older's stomach. Knowing the younger was close, he moved his hands to the younger's cock, slowly pumping up and down while continuing his assault on the younger's hole. 

"Y-yunie. I-i’m close."

"You can come baby." Following the older's words, the peach haired boy followed the brunette's orders and came, sucking the older's cock while moaning out load. The vibrations from the younger caused him to come into his lover's mouth. The younger swallowed and pulled off with a pop. They sat there for a few minutes, the older licking the younger's come off of his hand. The older moved his lover so that the younger's face was in from of his and they shared a small kiss. 

They quickly got changed and started their trek home, where they would cuddle each other until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing for a bit. mental health and all. i hope you all are doing well. i have some works on the way and i might start writing something different. i hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
